The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Nicky. The new cultivar is a mutation achieved through irradiation of Marna, formerly named Neptune Blue (U.S. Pat. No. 4,524).
The new cultivar is most similar to Marna. However, Nicky has a more compact habit, i.e., shorter leaf length, shorter flower stem, more flowers/stem and a more intense petal color than Marna.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1978 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine weeks from a plantlet (a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot) to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.